The Five Stages of Grief
by Ms Yu
Summary: Artie deals with the end of his relationship with Tina, and her subsequent relationship with Mike. Mike/Tina/Artie


All standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Finals month for me. One of five down. It was depressing, though, so I had to channel all that depression somewhere. Haha. Hence this fic.

I'll be off studying. But I hope to post a new story next week, after another exam. Yes I'm making writing my therapy.

* * *

**1. Denial**

Summer came and went for Artie. It was an enjoyable haze of 'Halo' and the occasional 'Green Day: Rock Band' with Finn and Matt (at least until he had to move to California, at which point Puck replaced him). He did what he wanted, when he wanted.

Tina called him everyday the first weeks of vacation. That got reduced to the occasional phone call every now and then.

He understood. Tina had gone to Asian camp after all. She must've been busy. The time she came back, Artie insisted on what he had deemed their ritual – a 'Coming Home' marathon.

She fiddled with her mobile phone all throughout the movie.

"Catching up with Mercedes and Kurt?" he asked as the credits rolled.

"Yeah," she replied. "Some of the camp counselors too."

"Didn't you just come back from Asian camp?"

Tina sighed. "So? Just because I only see them every summer doesn't mean I stop talking to them the rest of the year. There's Mike as well, he's in glee with us."

He frowned. "You can talk to him at school. You missed out on my favorite scene!"

"It's not always about you, you know." She stood up. "I have to make a call."

He watched her leave. He decided that it must be that time of the month.

**2. Anger**

It was the first day of classes. Artie was on his way to his first period US History when they rounded the corner, heading in his direction. He watched as they held hands and walked past him.

She didn't even notice he was there.

Artie bumped into Jacob Ben Israel and some AV Club guy.

"Artie Abrams! What can you say about the development of Tike over the summer?" Jacob asked, shoving the microphone in Artie's face.

"What?"

"Tike. The uniname for Mike and Tina."

"Uninames are stupid." He wheeled himself away.

The whole day she didn't even say hi. Much to Artie's frustration, every time he saw her, she was with him.

He saw them at the cafeteria during lunch. She took two chocolate cupcakes off the dessert rack and placed one on his tray.

Artie was at the library when she tried reaching for a book on a top shelf. He stood right behind her and pulled it down for her. She turned to him with a grin.

They danced at the choir room, oblivious to anything and anyone around them. He picked her up with ease and they spun, laughing. Artie couldn't look away.

He wanted to punch the living daylight out of Mike and wipe that perpetual grin off the latter's face.

**3. Bargaining**

Getting into football would take Artie one step closer to winning Tina back, he was sure of it.

He felt a little guilty when Finn got kicked off the team for backing him. After his trip to the dentist, though, Artie was more determined than ever to get into the football team. Finn was against it, but Coach Beiste had agreed. He had a uniform to prove it.

That made telling the other glee club members about his inclusion in the team so much better. He looked at Tina while he made the announcement.

She didn't so much as bat an eyelid.

As he watched Mike and Tina sharing sweet smiles as Rachel sang "The Only Exception," Artie wondered why he still hadn't gotten the girl.

**4. Depression**

It was the last straw, Tina sneaking a glance at Mike as she sang the opening lines to 'One of Us.'

He felt Quinn's hand on his shoulder after rehearsal. "It'll get better," she whispered. "Give yourself time."

"I don't want to."

Artie hadn't touched 'Halo' in weeks.

**5. Acceptance**

Artie could say without any bias whatsoever that Mike was not a very good singer. If they were in N'Sync, Artie would be Justin Timberlake and Mike would be one of the two members Artie never could name. (Now that he thought about it, Mike could be JC Chasez. He was a judge on 'America's Best Dance Crew.')

But when Mike and Tina performed 'Sing!' from 'A Chorus Line,' Artie wanted nothing more than to be Mike Chang, off-key and all.

She had never looked at him like that.

She had never been that happy with him.

At that moment, it finally hit Artie. Tina had made her choice. It wasn't him.

He stopped her in the hallway one week later.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I've been a jerk," he started.

Tina crossed her arms. "Yes, we've more than established that."

"I'm not going to lie. It still hurts seeing you and Mike."

She let out a loud sigh. "Artie, I told you. We can't be together anymore. We tried. It didn't work out."

"Are you happy?"

Her expression changed. "Yes," she said with a soft smile.

His heart sank a little, he had to admit. "That's what counts," he said as he slowly wheeled off.

And he meant it.

* * *

Another A/N: I tried my best to write using Artie's take on Mike and Tina's relationship without making any of them look evil. It's only fair. At least that's how I see it.

Love it? Hate it? Have better ideas for it? Review it! Very much appreciated.

Constructive criticism please.

XOXO,

Ms. Yu


End file.
